Nova in the Nexus
by Fantasyne
Summary: Nova gets more then she bargained for while tracking the various Heroes inside the Nexus. Explicit Sexual Content.


PREFACE: Contains sexual content with both consenual and nonconsensual situations.

 **Chapter 1**

Nova crouched cautiously as she crept through the underbrush, careful to be as silent as possible. Although her cloak was active and concealing her thin athletic figure she never knew what she would encounter in this strange new place called the Nexus. She had been told by some strange man with a warhammer that this was a place to prove yourself and she planned to do just that.

Clenching her rifle tightly she poked her head out of the bush to see one of the strangest sights so far. A small green goblin of sorts backpacking a large intimidating robot. He walked casually down the path stopping suddenly to set up some sort of stationary contraption. Nova had to act fast before his defensive position was too strong. She raised her rifle to remove the little goblin's head from his shoulders when the device on the ground activated sucking her to the center of the machine.

The goblin chuckled as Nova's cloak shorted out and she was left suspended slightly above the device unable to move. "The name's Gazlowe Blondie" the goblin chuckled as he stared at the helpless ghost. "Looks like the alterations to my Grav-O-Bomb are working out great for a change!" Nova unable to do much else sneered at the little green monster "Turn your stupid machine off and I'll alter your face Gazlowe." Gazlowe laughed harder as he spoke. "But then we would miss out on all the fun I had planned."

Nova's eyes widened as the Robot looming over the goblin's shoulders reached out slicing her suit to ribbons revealing her smooth bare skin. Her well endowed breasts normally constrained by the suit spilled out as her pink nipples instantly hardened as they hit the cool air. The robot above Gazlowe then pulled her down level to his face and quickly spread her legs apart giving him a perfect view of her hairless pussy.

"You're a monster!" She screamed as she realized his intent was less then chivalrous. "Oh don't worry sexy" He replied, so casual it was unsettling. "I think we can both enjoy this little encounter." Leaning forward he ran his tongue slowly around her pink pussy lips as Nova struggled her best to move. At first it was humiliating but after a few minutes of Gazlowe's expert teasing her body started to betray her as her slit moistened and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Gazlowe continued to run his tongue ever so close to her love hole before moving away and it wasn't long until Nova was driven wild with lust. "Do what you came here to do pig!" she cried trying to mantain a shred of dignity. "Not until you beg for it." Gazlowe replied lapping up the moistness drooling out of her moaned lost in desire. "Fine. Please... Fuck me.." Gazlowe smiled unzipping his pants. "Gladly".

As he stepped out of his short black pants Nova couldn't help but giggle when she saw Gazlowe's 4 inch green hard on. "Oh" she snickered. "Is that it?" Gazlowe continued to smile as she noticed the backpack robot had pulled out a long 10 inch metal rod that it quickly fastened around Gazlowe's member. concealing it inside. "It's a new invention." gazlowe gleamed. "I get all the sensation and you get all filled up." Nova had never taken something so large before and her nervousness was starting to overwhelm her lust. "I...I don't know if that will fit." she said shakily. "Only one way to find out." Gazlowe replied as he pushed the long metal robot cock into her pussy, they both groaned as her cunt stretched trying to accomadate the huge toy.

After 4 long thrusts Gazlowe bottomed out inside Nova as she moaned alittle in pain but mostly in pleasure. He pulled out halfway before thrusting back in rocking her body and sending waves of pleasure through her. Nova continued to moan like a Terran slut as gazlowe began rythmically pumping in and out of her moist snatch. "More! faster!" Nova screamed as Gazlowed fucked her faster and faster his thrusts beginning to grow more and more erratic. Finally he grunted as he bottomed out inside her again, cumming inside his robotic toy." Nova moaned on the edge of orgasm but not quite there as Gazlowe pulled out of her sopping wet and now slightly gaping pussy. Pulling the robot cock off his softening member Gazlowe shoved the opened end into Nova's mouth as she felt the salty substance drip onto her tongue. She greedily swallowed the goblin's hot load as it reached her mouth hoping to be allowed to orgasm as a reward. She almost cried as Gazlowe finished feeding her his load and stepped back slipping his pants back on. "Maybe next time I'll let you cum too if you're alittle nicer." Gazlowe chuckled a final time as a robot arm crashed down on her head and everything went black...

She woke up back where she had begun on a glass pedestal over a swirling cyclone. Her Ghost suit was back on her body, the taste of the Goblin's seed was gone, and her pussy no longer ached for release despite not being able to cum. "I guess death is only a setback here." she said cursing at the wind. "Next time I'll be ready." With that she cloaked again and sprinted into the thick brush searching for her next opponent.


End file.
